joey_the_hedgeroachfandomcom-20200213-history
The Smurfs
The Smurfs was a classic artoon smurfies comic book. Team Smurfs 'Papa Smurf' Papa Smurf is the leader of the Smurf community, and can be easily distinguished by his red clothes and bushy white beard. Smurfs turn to Papa Smurf when things go awry. Papa Smurf is skilled in making magical spells and potions. He is much older than the other Smurfs except Grandpa and Nanny. 'Smurfette' Smurfette is a female Smurf who was created by Gargamel. She originally had black hair, though this turned blonde when Papa Smurf worked all night to make her a real Smurf. Until the creation of Sassette, she was the only female Smurf in the village. In the cartoon series and in the 2011 movie, she's also Papa Smurf's second-in-command[citation needed]. 'Hefty Smurf' Hefty Smurf has incredible strength and often is seen doing a lot of the heavy work in the village. He also has a tattoo on his right or sometimes both of his arms of a red heart with an arrow through it. His favorite activity is lifting weights and doing other forms of exercise, and is often the one to kick Brainy out of the village whenever he is boasting. Hefty takes pride in being tough. 'Brainy Smurf' Brainy Smurf considers himself the most intelligent Smurf in the village and an expert on everything, although his actual knowledge is questionable at best; often, his attempts to help in a given situation lead to more problems. He is Papa Smurf's third-in-command, although even Papa Smurf himself is often tired by his sanctimonious attitude. He can be distinguished from the others by the large glasses he wears. He also has archived his self-perceived wit and wisdom in volumes of books entitled "Quotations from Brainy Smurf." The Smurfs most often respond to his self-righteous preaching by either tossing him out of the village or clobbering him with a hammer (usually off screen). Most of the time, the other Smurfs never listen to his plans. His original name translates to "Smurf with Glasses", highlighting the fact he is not actually smarter than the other Smurfs, even though he fancies himself to be. 'Grouchy Smurf' Grouchy Smurf is the misanthropic grouch of the Smurf village. His catchphrase is "I hate (something somebody else mentions)". Grouchy usually has a scowl on his face. In the comics version he was originally a normal Smurf, changed only when bitten by a Bzz fly in the comic story "The Black Smurfs" (adapted into English as "The Purple Smurfs"). In the cartoon version he seems to have always have been a grouch. Despite his grouchiness, he has a soft spot for Baby Smurf and the Smurflings. In the movie, his grouchiness is implied to be from insecurity. 'Clumsy Smurf' Clumsy Smurf is a somewhat dimwitted but amiable Smurf. He is distinguished in the cartoon series by his baggy clothing, which adds to his clumsy appearance (his clothing is normal in the comics). In the animated series, Clumsy speaks in a variety of Southern American English. 'Vanity Smurf' Vanity Smurf is the epitome of a Narcissist. He has a flower in his hat, and he often holds a hand mirror, staring into his own reflection, which he kisses often. In the Hanna-Barbera cartoon series, Vanity speaks in an effeminate voice. 'Painter Smurf' Painter Smurf is a brilliant artist and is active in most visual arts. He often wears a red jacket with a black tie, and is often seen either making a painting or a sculpture. In the cartoon series, he speaks with a French accent and refers to his paintings as "masterpizzas."In the cartoon series,he wears a white Phrygian cap but wears a black beret in the movies. 'Harmony Smurf' Harmony Smurf is a musician who especially loves to play the trumpet, although his musical ability shows a total lack of harmony, and he is usually asked to stop playing as soon as he gets started. Some English editions name him as Rocker Smurf. 'Lucky Smurf' After watching humans, Lucky Smurf brings gambling to the village in Volume 23, Les Schtroumpfs Joueurs. His name is ironic, since he is very unlucky at gambling. Category:French Cartoon Category:Europian Cartoon Category:1958 series debut Category:Comics and Magazines Category:Sony Category:Rated 12+ Category:Action Adventure Category:Adventure